Loyal Betrayal
by TheUltimateGlambert
Summary: It started out as a simple mistake, and Alec swore not to get attached to it. This wasn't meant to be, anyways. But things change and now Magnus and Alec find themselves running for their lives, desperately trying to save the very being that could kill Alec. .:: Malec, M-PREG, Rated-T, Don't like Don't read ::.
1. Prologue

_**Story Warning:**__ Only saying this once. This story contains M-preg, violence, same-sex love and may or may not include the following: crude language, graphic scenes, character deaths, and disturbing descriptions for some audiences. Do NOT read if you are easily disgusted. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Only saying this Mortal Instruments and all its respective characters belong to Cassandra Clare. I am neither stealing nor claiming them as my own in the course of this story. I also claim that in no way am I trying to impersonate Cassandra Clare. I am not Clare, and will never claim to be, however convincing it may be at times. This is purely fanmade. _

_**Copyright:**__ I do, however, own any OCs that are to appear in this story line. I also own the story itself and will do everything in my power to ban you from Fanfiction and/or possibly SUE you if you purposely steal any self-made part of this story and claim it as your own. I am not joking._

_**A/N:**__ This story itself is not as bad as the Story Warning makes it sound, I simply do not want any of you darlings to come crying to me when your innocent mind is eternally wounded. So just be aware that I have put a warning up and it is under your responsibility to know whether or not you wish to continue. And, yes, I do not take idea stealers kindly. This is the prologue of the story and will explain to you my idea of Mpreg. You steal it, I kill you through the internet. Chapter one is already done and will be posted shortly. On a happier note, Enjoy! :)_

* * *

**Prologue**

_Somerset, Bermuda_

Tanned demon hands trembled as they reached to touch the golden handle of a fine mahogany door, already knowing what lay on the other side. Beleza Demons feared no one and nothing; except their queen.

The prince took a deep breath, not ready to face the rage that was sure to flare from her majesty the second she heard his news. He had been tricked into this, he knew it. His comrades always deceived him into being the one to deliver bad news, thinking it would be easier for him rather than themselves through personal connections. Just because the queen had personally created him did not mean she particularly liked him.

Thinking it was better not to keep her waiting, the Beleza demon pulled on the handle and enter the extravagant room. Chandeliers hung proudly from the ceiling, thousands of expensive diamonds strung together in a wondrous decoration. Multi-colored tapestries hung over the walls, woven thoroughly by hands of those unfortunate enough to be captured by the Beleza army. They were made to entertain the queen before her patience ran out and with it; the prisoners lives. A long, red carpet led straight from the grand door to a single throne embedded with the finest jewels, the chair elevated above everything else, reminding everyone of the occupant's superior status.

That is where the Beleza Queen sat, smugly smiling down at her loyal subject with a mocking gentleness. Her hair cascaded perfectly over her shoulder in straight, dark brown strands. Her face a beautiful pale olive color with eyes the shape of almonds, her true age unrecognizable through the mask of eternal youth. If anyone knew better, they would have considered her any other human with unnatural beauty, her race of demons having no physical characteristic indicating that they were actually part of the underworld.

The subject gave a short bow. "_Salve a rainha_," he greeted, kissing the palm of his hand before placing it over his heart; then stretching it out to face his superior, showing his eternal loyalty.

Queen Beldade smiled, a perfect white grin, before waving her hand. "_Aceito._" She stood from her throne and walked a step down, then stopped. "And what news do you bring, my subject?"

The demon prince took a breath. "Our troops conquered the marine tribe in our recent quest for their magic used for re-population."

She nodded her approval. "And was it retrieved?"

"Yes," started the male again, this time saying it more slowly. "A young mermaid was captured and we extracted her childbearing magic in order to repopulate our army." he grimaced at this. "There was, however, a small issue during the process."

The queens eyes instantly turned cold, her voice now the same ice as she spoke. "And what exactly was that issue?"

The demon the queen personally created lowered his head in humiliation. "As you know, the transfer of magic particles from a single, powerful living organism to multiple lower ones is a process that is incredibly sensitive to outside magical forces. There was a strong disturbance approximately ten miles in Paget, Bermuda. A warlock and a second party accompanying him created a massive portal, which made a vacuum and stole the powerful magic atom we had extracted from the mermaid and were going to use to repopulate our army."

Elegant brows furrowed angrily. "What are you saying, peasant? Was the process not a success?!"

The male demon visibly cringed. "N-no, a thousand apologize, your majesty. The single magic atom we were going to use latched onto the warlock's companion; a shadowhunter, we believe. I apologize, your-"

He was cut off as the queen stepped down to his level and lashed her nails violently against his left cheek, creating four horizontal lines in his human-like skin. The prince yelped in pain and stumbled a few steps backwards. He was brought back forward, however, when the same hand that harmed him grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him close to his superiors face.

"_Idiota! Estúpido, tolo ignorante!_" she screeched loudly, hissing angrily at her creation. Her eyes gazed over red, covering her usual light brown. "Can't you do _ANYTHING_!?" she huffed and shoved the shorter male away from her, letting him fall to the floor. "_Pateta_..." she mumbled under her breath.

The prince breathed in heavy, choked gasps as he reached up to touch his wounded cheek, cringing when it stung at contact with his fingers. "_Rainha estúpido_..." he mumbled, barely audible.

"What was that?!" screeched Queen Beldade, turning back around and glaring daggers at the young male.

"Nothing, nothing, your majesty. I apologize, it was my fault."

She huffed. "Who's else would it be?" With an angry snarl she placed a finger on each of her temples, closing her eyes and slowly massaging them. When she reopened them, the red hue had lowered noticeably until it was just brown-ish red. "Did you at_ least_ have other prisoners to extract it from?"

The lower demon sighed, already knowing what would happen when he answered. "The marine tribe fled to an unknown location after our attack. They are in hiding and we cannot detect them no matter what we use. We've even sent out a party of lower-class demons to search for them, but they are unable to find anything. The merfolk have simply disappeared."

The male demon could visibly see how the queen's anger started to build up inside her lean body again, her fist clenching and unclenching with tension. Without warning, she reached into her long sleeves and produced a small dagger, which she promptly threw in the young prince's direction.

He yelped once more when the knife landed only inches away from his foot.

The queen heels clicked against the hard floor as she came even closer to her only creation. She jerked the knife out of the floor, bringing it less than an inch away from her son's throat. "Then listen closely,_ idiota_. Either you go and get me that one magic particle from that Shadowhunter, or I swear i'll kill you so slowly, so _painfully_,...you're going to regret the day I created you."

Beads of sweat clinged to the teenage-looking demon's forehead, his adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed nervously. "My queen, I'm regret to say that we can't. The atom is no longer attached to the shadowhunter but instead has become a part of him. We fear that it might have given the nephilim the ability to bear a child, but cannot be sure of it. That is what the magic was meant for within the merfolk before we extracted it." He winced as his mother pushed the sharp end of the knife into the human-like skin at his throat.

"I do not care what you think has occurred," she hissed in a low, dangerous voice, eyes clouding red once more. "I do not care if the magic has given the nephilim the ability to carry a child. That single particle had the potential to make my army multiply by_ thousands_! I could be conquering all species by now if not for_ your_ careless mistake!" The male demon decided that now was not the best time to mention that it was actually not his fault that the warlock and his companion had decided to make that portal at the precise moment they were transferring the magic to their army. It was not his fault the magic atom had been sucked away by the vacuum the portal created and he certainly did not decide to attach it onto the shadowhunter.

He sighed in relief as Queen Beldade released the pressure she was applying to the knife she held at his throat and stood up. She sighed dramatically.

"Have you at _least_ figured out where the two left towards?" she asked, sounding like she was the one suffering in this situation.

At this, the prince nodded vigorously, inwardly cringing at the pain the thin line that the knife had created at his neck caused. "Yes, your highness. I did some simple calculations and concluded that the portal was created to reach a place called New York, approximately 769 miles across the ocean from here."

"Good, good," responded her majesty, climbing the steps to reach her throne. She sat down with a graceful elegance found only in herself. "Send out a group of soldiers to go after this warlock and nephilim. I want you to be at the head of them, and I am hoping I can actually count on you to do something right this time, subject."

The young prince nodded with enthusiasm, eager to get his mother's approval. "Do you wish to bring them both back here, your majesty?"

"No," she responded, examining her well-manicured hand. "I don't really care what you do with them. Torture them, kill them, whatever. Just do anything you have to to get me that magical particle. Carve it out of the shadowhunter, if you have to, child and all. I just want that piece of repopulating magic for my army."

The male demon nodded. "Yes, your highness."

"Very well, then," stated the Beleza Queen, looking her creation over. "Your are dismissed, _criação_."

The teenage demon gave a short bow before leaving the room.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Tada. Maybe that was a little confusing for some so i'll explain (cuz i got confused too): The single magical atom was retrieved from a mermaid, who are really powerful in their own way in my story. That lonely atom had the power to make a army grow by thousands, which is what the Beleza demon queen was intending on doing ( because Beleza demons don't have the ability to repopulate on their own. They have to create each other.) But its very sensitive magic and when they were transferring the small atom to the army, Magnus happened to open up a portal a short distance away on Bermuda island that made a vacuum that sucked in the small dot of repopulating magic. The magic atom clung onto Alec which then gave him the ability to bear a child. The atom itself is not the child so, no, Malec baby is not part mermaid. Malec baby is purely made between Alec and Magnus, thanks to the magic. _  
_I know it sounds REALLY stupid right now, but i'll explain it better later on, okey? You'll know what i'm going for later on. Just bear with me._  
_So please review and i'll post chapter one later tonight. _


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** This chapter is set three months after the prologue. I'm sorry for the jump, i just needed to skip a lot of hassle. I'll try to do a better job next time...:(  
_

* * *

~Chapter One~_  
_

_New York City_

Magnus hurried his way down the busy streets of New York, weaving around crowds of Christmas shoppers. A gust of wind blew down once more, causing more than a few people, including the warlock, to pull the collars of their coats closer to their face. No one seemed to mind the cold, though. Everyone laughed and smiled, eloping in the Christmas spirit that traveled through the air, reminding everyone that the special celebration was less than two weeks away.

Everyone but Magnus.

While the sparkly man did not particularly dislike the holiday-he quite liked it, actually,-he couldn't help but feel nervous as he traveled to meet with with his loved one. The type of nervous that left your fingers trembling as they fumbled anxiously with the small, velvet box located in your pocket, its contents waiting to be presented to your boyfriend at your planned date.

Yes, that kind of nervous.

Looking at his watch, Magnus cursed as he confirmed for the fourth time that he was indeed late for said date. He just hoped Alexander would decide to be late as well.

But as he ran down the street and L'Angolo-where he had made reservations- finally came into view, he saw otherwise as golden cat eyes observed a thin figure standing outside the entrance of the restaurant. He watched Alec as the other shuffled his feet around, pulling his usual black sweater closer to himself. Magnus couldn't help but notice that the raven-haired shadowhunter looked slightly upset, if not sad. He quickly concluded it to himself being late for their date.

"Hey, love." The warlock smiled as he finally came up to the younger male. "Sorry i'm late."

Startled from his trance, Alec jumped slightly at the sudden voice. He turned to face the other, forcing on a smile at seeing who it was. Now up-close, the sparkly male could almost swear that he could see something almost sorrowful in those blue eyes. He chose not to comment on it, however.

"Hey, Magnus," responded Alexander, letting himself be pulled into a warm embrace. Almost instinctively, he tilted his chin upward to welcome the kiss that would always accompany a greeting with his boyfriend, who promptly gave him a loving peck on the lips.

"Have you been waiting for long?" asked Magnus, releasing the shorter of the both.

Alec shook his head with a small, gentle smile. "No, at most five minutes."

"Well, we should probably get in there before they give away our reservations," said the warlock, taking the other's hand into his own, noting how cold it was.

Nodding slowly, Alec let himself be led through the doors, Magnus's excited eyes never noticing the young shadow hunter's sad, downturned ones.

Once inside the door, they were both greeted by the male receptionist, clad in a white shirt with black vest, red tie peeking out through the top. He was relatively young looking, possibly older than Alec by a few years. He smiled upon seeing them, gray eyes instantly traveling down to where their hands were entwined. Confusion crossed his face for a second before he regained his professional composure. Alec had to give him credit for the indifferent look he plastered on, trying to treat them like all the other couples in the room.

"Good evening, gentlemen," the male receptionist said, pulling out a small, yellow book of paper, which somehow manage to look professional even in its legal pad form. "Do you have reservations for tonight?"

"Yes," responded Magnus, releasing Alec's hand to pull a piece of paper out of his dress pants pocket, handing it to the man. "Eight-thirty."

The other inspected the writing sprawled on the scrap of paper handed to him, nodding with comprehension and taking a few seconds to write something down on the legal pad. Looking back up at the couple, he smiled once again. "Alright, gentlemen. Can I take your coats?"

Magnus nodded, pulling his coat off and handing it to the awaiting hand outstretched towards him. Without his coat, Alec could see that the warlock had been serious when he told the shadowhunter to dress up for the occasion when calling about the date earlier. The tall male had a white dress shirt that Alec had never even seen in his multi-colored closet, combined with black dress pants with an equally questionable origin. Of course, it would be to much to ask of the warlock if he didn't put in something flamboyant and colorful in his dress attire; so he had combined the formal wear with a bright, lime green tie, matching his green eyeshadow.

"Alec!" the dark-haired shadowhunter heard someone cry, breaking him from his train of thoughts. He was brought back into the real world by a ringed hand being waved in front of his face, which he found to be Magnus's.

"Darling, I know I'm positively devilish looking tonight," said Magnus, running a hand through his spiked hair. "But do pay attention. This kind gentleman has just asked for your coat, which I believe he is referring to that dreadfully dull black sweater of yours."

Alec noticed that the same man holding Magnus's winter coat was now smiling at him, hand outstretched towards him.

"Oh, no it's okay," said Alec nervously, unconsciously wrapping his arms around his lower abdomen. "I, uh, don't feel comfortable without my sweater."

"Come on, Alexander," pressed Magnus. "This is a formal restaurant. You have to take it off."

One side of Alec's mouth tightened as his eyes darted for an escape. "I don't like what I'm wearing," he tried again.

"You would look ravishing in a paper bag, Alexander. Come on, just take it off before I rip it off your body, and I can't promise that'll be the only thing that'll go once I get started," said Magnus smugly, quirking up an eyebrow seductively.

A deep blush quickly adorned the upper part of Alec's cheeks, forcing him to look away in embarrassment. Slowly and regretfully, he pulled his sweater over his head, not wanting to make an attention-grabbing scene out of something so trivial.

Magnus couldn't help but raise both eyebrows in astonishment at seeing his partner's dress attire. He would describe it as amazingly stunning, but that would have been a complete understatement of what he saw.

The raven-haired boy blushed an even deeper shade of crimson at seeing the other's wandering eyes travel down his body. He hadn't been planning on dressing up, just throw on a pair of jeans that weren't ripped or washed out almost white. Maybe change his sweater while he was at it. But _Izzy_ apparently had had nothing better to do and was squealing like a fangirl at Magnus saying that this was 'very important'. She refused to let him even touch his closet and instead stuffed him in a pair of dress pants and a white button-up shirt, topping it all off with a blue tie that apparently 'brought out his eyes brilliantly.' She had even tried to convince him to wear makeup, but that was a definite and absolute no.

Alec cleared his throat and handed his sweater over, regretful to see it go. He hated to be seen without it nowadays, feeling everybody's eyes looking him up and down when not wearing the old garment. As if they knew. Suddenly panicked, the young shadowhunter looked around himself at the people dining, arms traveling down to wrap themselves around his lower stomach. But nobody seemed to be looking at him, everyone preoccupied with their meals or chatting lightly amongst themselves.

"Right this way, please," said the receptionist/waiter, having already hung their coats on what seemed to be a community coat hanger. He led them past the desk and into the dining area, weaving their way between seated guests to reach a table located near a window overlooking the streets.

Alec liked the restaurant enough, it was a nice change of environment for a date with Magnus, having overused the typical 'chinese and movies afterwards' deal. He just felt a little suffocated in all the extravagant decorations, not to mention out of place. If he had to describe it, he would say it was rather frou-frou; a place that would frown upon his usual jeans and black shirt. There was even a large chandelier hanging elegantly above the heads of people seated near the center of the large room, proudly letting everyone know that this was no ordinary restaurant. Oh, no. You had to be a lawyer or a doctor or some sort of high warlock to set foot in there.

"Alright," said the man leading them once they were seated. He brought out a pen from his pocket and held it a few inches above the same legal pad, hand ready to write. "What will you two have to drink?"

"I'll have a glass of Moet Chandon Dom," said Magnus distractedly, having already picked up a menu laid down on the table and now looking through it. The waiter nodded and scribbled the order down. He then turned to Alec.

"Uh," started the young shadowhunter, opening a menu quickly to look at the list under Beverages. "Can I have a coke?" he said almost hopefully, saying each word with noticeable care.

The waiter seemed taken aback by the request, looking up from his writing at the raven-haired boy in question. Even Magnus stopped his search through the menu to stare at his lover, dark brow quirked in what could have been amusment.

The waiter cleared his throat. "Are you sure?"

"Well, just water is okay, too," continued Alec, ignoring Magnus's confused glances. The shadowhunter made it his duty to figure out the embroidery pattern used in the tablecloth, refusing to look up. He swallowed saliva to quench his dry, nervous throat. "I'll have a glass of water, please."

Shrugging, the male waiter obliged to the order and wrote it down before turning to smile at them once again. "Your drink will be here shortly, gentlemen."

Once he was gone, Magnus finally voiced the question that Alec knew would be asked.

"What was that all about?"

Alexander, tracing his finger across the pattern in the tablecloth, tried to sound indifferent as he answered. "I don't know what you mean."

"I mean," started the sparkly male, looking pointedly at his partner's bowed head. "Since when do you order water?"

"Since now," responded Alec.

"But why?"

"Why not?" countered the young shadowhunter, finally looking up to stare at cat eyes defiantly. He instantly regretted it, though. The two golden-green orbs caught his gaze and refused to let it go now, squeezing out all the braveness he had mustered together while avoiding said eyes. He felt his initial worry start to plague his mind once again, stomach burning when nausea started to build up at remembering what he needed to discuss with Magnus. Biting his lower lip, the shadowhunter finally was able to pull away from the other's powerful gaze, arms returning to wrapping themselves around his abdomen under the table.

"I'm just not in the mood for alcohol," Alec finally said, voice barely audible.

Magnus saw a sudden change in his lover's eyes, going from awkwardly nervous to a distant sorrow. Something seemed off about Alec tonight, as if the real Alexander was somewhere hidden inside this copy and was trying to reach the surface, but this sorrowful replacement continued to shove him down.

The warlock leaned forward and reached across the table, placing a hand under the young male's chin and bringing it up to look him in the eyes. Even so Alec refused to look upwards. He concentrated instead on how much his hands were trembling, willing them to stop. He couldn't look at Magnus. The barrier from reality he had managed to build would come crumbling down, and he didn't know what would happen then. Everything was still just too unreal.

"Look at me, Alec." he heard the concerned warlock say.

Slowly, he shook his head. Nausea once again clamped up into his throat. The corners of his eyes started to become watery, but he quickly blinked it away. Now was not the time to cry.

"Alexander, look at me."

Once again, he shook his head, indicating his refusal to look up.

With a sigh, Magnus retrieved his hand and watched as the shadowhunter once again dropped his head. This night really wasn't going as planned. He had intended to have a romantic evening with his boyfriend, followed by a celebration after a well thought-out marriage proposal. Almost melancholy, he fingered the small box in his pocket. The whole reason for this evening. Maybe it was a bad idea after all...

"And here we are!" exclaimed the waiter suddenly, having just arrived. Startled, both males were forced to look up, eyes meeting for a second before turning their attention to the glasses being placed in front of them. "Now," continued the enthusiastic waiter, fetching the ever-present writing pad. "Have you both decided what you want as an appetizer?"

Magnus considered the menu for a moment, talking in the options listed. "I'll have the Bruschetta with Shallot," he finally said, getting the correct pronunciation perfectly. Folding the menu, he eyed Alexander. "What do you want, love?"

Alec shrugged, eyes not leaving the tabletop. "...doesn't matter."

The warlock frowned at this. "Do you want the Dulcia Domestica?"

Another shrug. Magnus's eyes stared at Alec intensely, willing him to look up. Nothing.

With a disappointed sigh, the spiked-haired warlock turned to the waiter. "Bring him the Dulcia Domestica, please."

"Sure thing," responded the waiter, writing it down. "I'll have those made in a second."

With the waiter now gone, the sparkly warlock continued to try and strike up a conversation with his lover. He never prevailed, though. _Usually_ it wasn't hard to make Alec talk with him, the shy boy was actually quite the chatter box when not awkward. But tonight, the shadowhunter's answers seemed to be limited to simple nods, shakes, and 'I don't knows'. He didn't even try and act like he was amused by Magnus's attempt at humor.

After the fifth failed joke, the older male sighed in frustration, scratching at the back of his head in dismay. "Alec, are you feeling okay?"

A curt nod. "I'm fine."

"Well, are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes. Thank you." Well. That was a start.

"Do you want to hit the club later?"

Now he shook his head in response.

"Why not?" questioned Magnus, not really wanting to go to a club either, but simply trying to make conversation.

A shrug. "I don't want to."

The warlock's brows furrowed. Usually, Alec would have started going off about how horrible clubs were, and how they weren't even worth the time. "Alexander, are you _sure _you're feeling okay?"

"I said I was fine," the shadowhunter said, refusing to look up.

Instead of trying anything further, the sparkly male simply leaned back in his chair with a heavy sigh. This night really wasn't going well, not at all how he had intended it to be. Alec seemed comfortable in the silence, not making a move to break the tension either. Finally, their meals arrived.

"Here's your Bruschetta with Shallot," said the waiter to Magnus, placing a plate filled with much tomato. Nevertheless, the aroma produce by it seemed more appetizing than the appearance. "And here is your Dulcia domestica, sir," he continued, placing the other plate in front of Alec.

They ate in a tense silence, Magnus being the only one that would occasionally say something, but it more than anything was a one-sided conversation. Alec was more than unresponsive, the warlock having to practically squeeze out simple yes and nos. The shadowhunter didn't even eat the Dulcia, rather simply picking at it with his fork, sliding section of it back and forth across his plate.

After what seemed like an eternity, the waiter finally returned, taking both untouched plates away, Magnus's being the one with less.

"Now," the waiter started, seemingly not sensing the tension between them. "Have you both decided what you want as a main course?

"Actually," spoke up Magnus, folding his menu and setting it aside. "I regret to say that this evening was not well thought out." That was a lie. He had spent two months planning this moment, thinking out every last detail. Nothing could have possibly went wrong. He just hadn't counted on this being the issue. A crowded environment seemed to be the last thing they needed now that he saw Alec's peculiar behavior unfold.

He sighed. "We will be taking our leave now." Slowly, he slid his chair back and rose to his feet, looking at Alec, who wore an expression of both surprise and guilt as he got the message and slid into a standing position. The warlock reached in his back pocket for his wallet, pulling out a couple of hundreds and handing them to the waiter, who didn't seem to mind their early departure as much with money in his hand. "I apologize for any inconvenience."

"On, no, that's quite alright, sir," said the waiter, tucking the green bills safely into his back pocket. "I should apologize if you had any troubles in this restaurant."

Instead of responding, the tall, sparkly male began walking away, but not before grabbing his upset lover by the elbow and pulling him along after him. They weaved through the tables in silence, only stopping at the front desk to pull down their coats and shrug them. Without hesitation, Magnus led Alexander out the door and into the cold, winter night.

They walked on for a few minutes, traveling through the crowds that gathered during Christmas. Neither one said a word, Alec now afraid to say anything and Magnus simply not quite happy with the shadowhunter. Finally,they reached a small clearing, away from the population, just outside a park. There was a lonely bench, waiting for someone to sit on it so it may complete its purpose. A small, lonely fern decorated with Christmas lights was the only thing illuminating the area.

Stopping, the warlock turned to face his lover, who instantly ducked his head at seeing the other's attention on him, arms reflexively covering his stomach . Even so, Magnus took the liberty of looking him over, trying to identify the difference he felt in him.

With a final, heavy sigh, the taller male walked to the bench and slumped down into it. Alec watched from the top of his eyes, view partially blocked by his dark hair hanging into his eyes, put still didn't face up. He shuffled his feet awkwardly now that Magnus had sat down, unsure if he wanted him to sit down too, or needed time alone.

"I just don't get you," Magnus spoke up, breaking the heavy silence. "I had everything planned perfectly. It took me two months to get reservations in the restaurant!" He looked disappointedly at Alec. "The least you could have done was act like you cared."

Alec licked his lower lip, noting that it was becoming chapped in the cold. He didn't know what to say to that. He hadn't known Magnus had been planning this for so long. Still, this wasn't his fault. He didn't ask for any of this to happen. If he could have been more enthusiastic after what occurred earlier, he would have at least tried. Without warning, a single tear escaped through his barrier and slid silently down his cheek, coming to a stop near his chin.

"I'm sorry," he finally whispered into the night, trying to keep his voice even now that reality was catching up with him. He just didn't want to believe it was real. It couldn't be. He bit down hard on his lower lip, trying to contain the sob that threatened to break his mask, blinking away the water that was accumulating in his eyes, having been encouraged by the first lonely tear that had managed to go free.

The warlock watched this whole display, turning his head to let out a puff of breath, which manifested as white smoke in the december air. He then stood up, making his way to where the other stood alone. Reaching up, he cupped Alec's cheeks with both hands, giving him no option but to look at him now that they were less than three inches away from each other. Slowly, the warlock closed the short distance between them and pressed a soft kiss to the shorter mae's lips, lingering just for a few seconds before pulling back and looking him in the eyes.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" he asked, still not releasing the other's face.

Alec gave a slow nod as best he could with Magnus's hands holding his head. He squeezed his eyes shut. Oh, god, he knew this was going to happen. Thats why he hadn't wanted to look at Magnus, knowing that he would lose his cool in front of him. He didn't want to start crying, not wishing to look weak in front of the only person whose opinion actually mattered to him.

"Then tell me what's wrong, Alexander," continued Magnus, worry now edging his voice. "This isn't like you."

"I can't," responded Alec, still not opening his eyes. Even so, he leaned into the warlock's touch, afraid that this might be the last time he would feel it.

"Why not?" questioned the taller male, finally retrieving his hands away from the other. Alec instantly felt disappointed at the loss of touch, a lonely feeling overcoming him the second his boyfriend's warm hands left him.

The shadowhunter took in a breath to try and ease his nerves. "Because I don't want you to hate me."

"I won't hate you, Alexander. I love you and you know that. Whatever it is, it can't possibly be that bad," said the cat-eyed male, watching as the young shadowhunter shook his head with distraught.

"You don't know that," said Alec, now turning to the side, facing away from the other. His breath quivered nervously as he stuffed his numb hands in his pocket.

"Well, just tell me what's wrong and let me be the judge of that."

"I can't," repeated the raven-haired male, voice rising a little in agitation. He sighed slowly, breathing white smoke into the air. When he spoke again, his voice was almost a whisper. "You wouldn't believe me, Magnus. If I tell you the truth, you're going to laugh right in my face and then leave me standing here."

The warlock pondered this for a moment before shaking his head. Reaching out, he grabbed either one of Alec's shoulders and turned him to face him.

"Alexander, I hope you know that I have never loved someone as much as I love you in all my eight-hundred years of living. I have never been with someone this long and have never even tried in a relationship as much as I am with you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small velvet box. "And what i'm about to, I'll have you know that I have never done before."

Slowly, he sank to one knee. At seeing this, Alec's eyes widened in fright and his mouth fell slightly open, surprise written clearly on his face. "M-magnus, w-what are you doing?"

The warlock took one of the shadowhunter's hands in his own. "I love you, Alexander. More than you can even fathom."

"Magnus, _please_. Please don't do this right now," said the shorter male. He pulled at his hair in distress with his free hand. Even so, the sparkly male continued.

"And I have wanted to do this for a long time now. I want to be with you for as long as we can. I want to fall asleep every night with you and wake up every morning."

"Magnus...please," pleaded Alec quietly, eyes starting to water again. He rubbed at them with his free hand.

"So i'm going to ask you, darling. Will you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood,...will you marry me?" At this, he released the other's hand and instead he opened the box, revealing a beautiful silver ring. The band was dotted with a thin strip of tiny diamonds, all connecting to a single diamond embedded in the center, shining magnificently even in the dark. It was simple compared to other engagement rings, but amazingly attractive nevertheless. It must have cost Magnus a fortune.

All Alec could do was stare dumbfounded at the piece of jewelry offered to him. Tears once again gathered in his eyes, and this time he made no move to stop them from falling. A long due sob finally broke out of his heavy chest, coming out as a choked cry from his throat. He placed a hand over his mouth, nails digging into his cheeks, trying to hold back just for a while he wasn't like Jace. He could no longer contain his emotions and broke down into a series of uncontrollable sobs, loud sobs that spoke up for what he was really feeling inside.

Suddenly panicked, the warlock stood from his position and again cupped his boyfriend's face. "Alec, baby, what's wrong? Are you injured? Did someone hurt you?"

The shadowhunter shook his head, coughing from the pain of crying so hard.

"Baby, _please_ just tell me what's wrong! This really isn't like you, sweetheart." When Magnus received no indication that Alec was going to respond, he simply pulled the other into a warm embrace, feeling as he buried his face in his shoulder.

"I-i can't marry you, Magnus." he heard the shadowhunter state between sobs, voice partly muffled by his coat.

"But why not, Alexander? At least give me a valid reason why," he said, pulling the other away from him to look him in the face. Blue eyes were rimmed red from crying as the shadowhunter shook his head vigorously.

"You're not going to want to marry me if you knew what's going on!" he exclaimed.

"Then tell me!"

"I _can't_ !"

"Why not?!" questioned Magnus, watching Alec turn away once again, taking a step away from him.

"You wouldn't believe me," said Alexander, running his hand through his hair and pulling at the ends. Tears continued to fall freely down his cheeks.

"What wouldn't I believe? I've been through eight hundred years of crap, Alexander, i think i'm done with surprises by now!"

The shadowhunter's head snapped back towards his boyfriend, anger flashing through his blue eyes. "Oh, really? You think you've seen it all?"

"I think I've pretty much covered about everything, yea."

Alec bottom lip trembled slightly, despite his angered state. "Well, guess what, Magnus? You haven't!" He walked to the tall warlock and grabbed one of his tan hands, placing it over his lower abdomen. "Because, you know what I found out earlier today? I'm _pregnant_, Magnus! I'm pregnant with _your_ child!"

* * *

_**A/N:** Like where this is going? Don't? Drop me off a review if you want to see the second chapter!_


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**__ I'd like to thank all those who reviewed last chapter. Really guys, you're awesome. And before I go on, let me just address a a confusion that came up. I'm not mad about any of it, really, i'm glad you've enjoyed it. But there seems to be the confusion that Alec has the potential of dying during his labor in my story, and I know where you are coming from if you did think that. I read over my story description and realized that it did indeed sound like Alec could die because of the baby. What I was actually trying to say with that was that Alec could die because there are demons after him that want the baby, and they're planning on killing him. I apologize for that confusion, my brain was being stupid. So sorry, so sorry. So, no, darlings, Alec isn't at risk of dying because of that could kill him, but Malec baby isn't the murderer here. So sorry for the disappointment._

* * *

~Chapter two~

A heavy silence fell between both males, Alec glaring at Magnus's disbelieving expression.

"You're pregnant," said Magnus flatly, raising an eyebrow and clearly showing he wasn't convinced.

Alec let out a low, angry growl, releasing his boyfriend's hand and taking a step away from him. "See, I _knew_ it! I _knew_ you weren't going to believe me!"

"Well, this isn't really something you _can_ believe," said the warlock, still not comprehending the situation.

"Exactly!" cried Alec, wiping away the few tears still running down his cheeks angrily with the palm of his hand. "It's _not_ believable! That's why I knew you wouldn't understand!"

Magnus blinked. "You realize that nothing coming out of your mouth is making any sense, right?"

Alec reached up and pulled at his hair in dismay, face twisted with a scowl. "Magnus,_ please_. Just this once, can you take something seriously?"

"You're asking me to take the fact that a man is pregnant seriously?!" Magnus sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Alec, that's not even biologically possible."

"I know it's not, and that's why I didn't believe it at first either," continued Alec, voice lowering as his shoulders hunched over and he stared sadly at the ground.

"Well, how do you even know if it's true?" questioned the warlock, watching Alexander kick at the ground half heatedly. "I mean, if you really are...pregnant." The word felt strange when directing it towards the shorter male.

"I glamoured myself as a girl," responded the shadowhunter, not looking up, seemingly embarrassed at the confession . "It would have been weird to go to a maternity unit as a man." He let out a sigh. "I had been getting nauseous easily so I had suspicions for a while, but just never accepted them. It was a ridiculous concept."

"You know, darling, normal men don't feel sick and automatically think; 'Oh, I might be pregnant.'" said Magnus, watching as Alec's face turned agitated once again. He certainly did have the attitude of a pregnant woman, the warlock decided.

"I know," the raven-haired male said. "I was nauseous every morning since two weeks after we came back from our vacation in Bermuda before I decided that it couldn't be just a stomach bug." He wrapped his arms around his stomach. "Isabelle went with me to a mundane doctor because we had run out of medication at the institute." His words started to come out slower, as if pained to be reminded how all of this had started. Dark brows furrowed together slightly. "Izzy was reading some pamphlet about 'What to expect when you're expecting' when we were in the waiting room...and she was the one who came up with the idea first."

Magnus stared at his boyfriend with hollow eyes, face revealing no emotion as he waited for the other to continue.

Alec blew a puff of air upwards, causing the dark strands of hair falling into his face to blow up for a short second before falling down once again. "I didn't believe her," he started once again, lowering his head. "I laughed and said the same thing you did. It's impossible. But she continued to press the subject, telling me all about what the pamphlet said where the symptoms, and in a way I guess I started to believe the possibility. So that's when I went to a maternity clinic to get tested...and you know the rest."

Blue eyes looked sideways at the tall male accompanying him, watching as different emotions crossed the warlock's face. From disbelief to confusion to stunned.

Magnus opened his mouth to speak, but no audible sound came out. He cleared his throat, finding his voice. "You don't even know if the test was accurate. It could be a mistake. Mundane results are always faulty."

Alec shook his head in dismay, hands reaching up to cover his face. "I took it twice," he said through his fingers. "I didn't want to believe it, either. I was scared." He pulled at the flesh on his face slightly before dropping his hands to his sides. Slowly, he traveled his way to the lonely bench and sat down on it, pulling his knees up with him to wrap his arms around them, burying his face between his chest and legs.

Magnus stood rooted to his spot, eyes placed were the other male once stood. Thousands of thoughts raced through his mind at once. Half of him was in disbelief, still not giving the ludicrous idea a chance. Another side of him was starting to open the door of possibilities, peeking in through the small crack. But it wasn't possible...Was it?_ No_, he said to himself._ It CAN'T be_. This was obviously a crack joke. April Fools wasn't another four months away, though, and Alec had never been a very good actor, anyways. The warlock looked at his boyfriend, trying to see if the other would suddenly spring up and cry 'Fooled you!'. But the shadowhunter remained seated, face hiding behind his knees. He seemed so melancholy and utterly devastated that it made everything all the more real for Magnus.

Gingerly, he moved to take a seat beside Alec, limbs acting on their own. His mind seemed unattached to his body, shock creating a thick curtain between the two. He didn't know if he believed it. He didn't know if he even _wanted_ to believe it. After eight hundred years of being sterile and under the impression that he would never have a spawn, he was suddenly being told otherwise in a single hour time span.

"Alexander," he started in a low voice, as if afraid to disturb the dark silence. Slowly, he placed a comforting hand on the other's back, gently rubbing it. "Maybe you're just stressed, darling. You just need to calm down, and we can figure out what's really going on. It's probably just a mistake."

The young shadowhunter said nothing; but shook his head, slowly bringing his head up. He sniffed before wiping his nose on his sleeve, stretching his body out slightly to be able to reach something in his pocket. Long fingers pulled out what appeared to be a small, folded piece of paper before handing it to Magnus, the owner of said fingers going back to his curled up position.

The warlock stared at the paper in his hands for a second, questioning whether or not he wanted to know its contents. Either way he still opened it, inwardly gasping in surprise at seeing what was in his hands. Visibly, however, his golden cat eyes only widened a fraction of an inch, mouth set into a straight line.

In his hands he held what appeared to be an ultrasound. A dark triangle with fuzzy white markings on it faced him, the white markings coming together in certain areas to form what could be nothing more than a unborn child's body. The fetus had it's small form curled into itself, a red, computerized oval surrounding it with the words 'Congratulations!' written beside it. Magnus wasn't sure how long he stared at it, eyes moving between the small body pictured and the name at the top reading: _Alex Lightwood_, indicating who was the one taking the test.

Saying he was in shock would be a complete understatement. He was beyond shocked; _comatosed_ would be a better describing word. The warlock was suddenly aware of Alec's smaller form beside him, turning to gaze at him. An idea suddenly sprang into his mind, a last resort in this conflicting situation.

"Alec, lift up your shirt," he said, sounding more confident than he felt.

The dark-haired shadowhunter raised his head in surprise, clearly having not been expecting to be asked to do such thing at the moment. "Magnus, now is _really_ not the time."

The sparkly male had to refrain himself from rolling his eyes. "I don't mean it like that. I'm being serious. Just trust me on this one."

The young lightwood stared at his boyfriend for a few seconds, puzzlement clearly written on his face. He finally sighed and gently lifted the hem of his dark sweater, pulling his button-up shirt out from where it was tucked inside his dress pants to reveal a smooth, pale stomach. He blushed slightly at the exposure, deepening into a dark crimson when Magnus placed his warm hand over his abdomen.

"T-the nurse said it won't start to show until around the fifth or sixth month, depending on each person," said Alec, glancing around to see if anyone was watching. "So you won't see anything right now."

"I know, darling, hold on a second," Magnus said distractedly, concentrating as he pulsed small amounts of magic into Alexander's body, searching. Lazy blue sparks ran between his fingers occasionally, causing a warmth to spread through the shadowhunter's body despite the cold, december air.

This continued for a few moments longer, each clad into a silence as Magnus advanced his search. Just as he was about to call it off, he felt it. A disturbance as the magic waves acknowledged the presence of something more inside his lover. His breath hitched slightly, but otherwise he attempted to seem unfazed, not wanting to alarm the already-alarmed shadowhunter. He closed his eyes, putting his full attention on the small object as he attempted to distinguish it.

"Well?" asked Alec, voice barely above a whisper.

The warlock opened his eyes, letting out a slow sigh as he retrieved his hand. Alexander allowed his clothing to fall back into its place as he stared expectantly at the other male.

Magnus managed to pull on a small, trying-to-be-optimistic smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Congratulations, darling," he said, voice flat and faraway. "You're pregnant."

The sparkly male could practically see as the shorter man's face fell even more than its original depressed state. Alec squeezed his eyes together as he faced away from the other, grip tightening around his legs, as if they were the only stable thing that was keeping him within his sanity. It wasn't until the warlock heard the other sniffed that he realized Alexander had begun to cry silently. Gently, he reached over and pulled the young shadowhunter closer to him, letting the other bury his face in his chest, obviously needing the comfort.

Alec didn't cry loudly this time, simply letting tears fall silently downward as he breathed in Magnus's scent, a few droplets plummeting their suicide onto the front of the warlock's shirt, creating dark spots wherever they landed and thus ending their short lives. He felt as a hand was ran through his hair softly, over and over again, trying to reassure him.

After what could have been five minutes, but then again could have been an hour, Magnus finally broke the still silence that had settled between them.

"And what if this really is real?" he asked, pulling the other away from him to look him in the eyes. "What if it _is_ really happening? Would it really be such a bad thing?"

"Magnus, you don't understand," stated Alec, wishing nothing more than to bury his face in the warlock's coat again. "This isn't the way it's supposed to be."

"And why not?" questioned the sparkly male, entwining his fingers with the shadowhunter's. "It clearly _is_ happening, so why not _let_ it be?"

Alec shook his head as he closed his eyes. When he spoke again, his voice sounded broken and lost. "I'm a shadowhunter, Magnus. I'm supposed to be strong and daring. People are supposed to see me as a symbol of bravery. Instead, I'm the most insecure being _I've_ ever met and, not only that, but I also have to be _gay_!"

The warlock was about to input something about there being no shame in having a different sexual orientation when the raven-haired boy held up his hand to quit him.

"I'm not finished," he said, stopping Magnus. "I'm a disgrace to Shadowhunters, an embarrassment and outlaw to the clave, and a simple _mistake_ to my parents." He rubbed his nose of the cuff of his sleeve, bitterness starting to edge his words. "And that's only because I'm gay. Now add me being _pregnant_ on top of that, then see how happy everyone will be."

"Alec, you _are_ a symbol of bravery," countered Magnus, touching Alexander's face with his fingertips. "Think about all the other gay shadowhunters that began coming out of the closet because you had the nerve to kiss me in the Hall! _They_ see you as a brave person. Bravery doesn't just show in a person who thrashes their weapon around madly, killing everything they want to like Jace does."

"That's not the _point_. The point is that this is just another reason for me to be a freak," Alec responded, letting out a sigh of white smoke. He concentrated on the small fern beside them for awhile, watching as the christmas lights someone had donated to it twinkled in the dark. He couldn't help but wonder who had come up with the idea of decorating a lonely plant that was located in an area almost nobody would see it. Slowly, he reached out and touched his own stomach, almost afraid to break what was inside. "Magnus, I'm just scared. This is just too new and weird. I don't know if I even want to go through with it."

The warlock's eyes flashed horror for a second. "So what are you saying? You want to kill it?"

"No, no not kill it," said Alec frantically, insecure at his own words. "But there's this process where they take out the fetus beforehand so that-"

"Abortion?!" said Magnus, anger clearly shadowing his words. "You want to _abort_ our child? Alec, that is the _exact_ same thing as killing it!"

"Magnus, please," said Alexander, brows furrowing together in worry. "I don't _want_ to, I promise! I _really_ don't want to do that...but.."

"But? But what, Alexander? You'd rather kill an innocent life you created then have to face the truth?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying!" Alec bit his lower lip to stop it from trembling. "I just...this is just...I don't know what to do, Magnus! There is a living child inside of me and I don't have a _single clue_ what to do!"

"Well, what do you _want_ to do?" questioned the warlock, his voice losing its fury, but still holding a certain boldness.

Wordless sounds came out of Alec's mouth as he attempted to respond without losing it. "I don't know," he finally managed. He pulled his sleeves over his hands to cover them from the cold, balling them into a fist when hidden within the fabric. He looked up pleadingly at the warlock. "I just want to go home right now."

Magnus sighed, thinking his options over in attempt to lose his bitterness. He then turned to look at his boyfriend. "Okay, how about this. We go back to my apartment and you get some rest. You're clearly very stressed out right now. In the morning, once you've slept on it, we'll talk about it with more reasoning. How does that sound?"

The shadowhunter nodded, eager to get away from reality through sleep. He would have to face this again in the morning, he knew. But for now, all he wanted was to forget everything for some time.

"Alright, then," said the warlock, lifting himself to a standing position and helping the other do the same.

"What about Izzy and Jace?" asked Alec, leaning into the warlock for warmth as they walked their way back into the populated city.

"Don't worry about it. I'll call Isabelle to let her know you're staying over for the night. You just try to relax and clear out your thoughts, darling." Suddenly remembering, the taller male reached into his pocket were the ultrasound had been left forgotten. He offered it to the shadowhunter, thinking the other would want to hold onto it. "Here's your...results."

Alexander turned his eyes away from it, though, still not liking the idea of holding a picture of his insides. "Keep it," he said. "The nurse gave me double, anyways, saying my boyfriend would probably want a copy."

Magnus stared at the photo for a few seconds before pulling on a small smile. "Well, she was right." He straightened out the fold Alec had made in it before tucking it into his back pocket, turning to smile at Alec's stunned face. "What, love?"

The young shadowhunter shook his head, dark strands of hair swaying with the movement. "Nothing, I just...I didn't think you would take it so well."

Magnus let out a low chuckle before leaning down to place a kiss on the shorter man's cheek.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, darling."

* * *

The clock on the kitchen microwave read 2:45 am whilst Magnus still sat planted to his spot at the kitchen table. He sighed as he placed his cup back down on the table, having just finished emptying the glass of alcohol. Alexander had went to bed around 11:30, falling asleep instantly. Or so he appeared, but Magnus had the snaking feeling that the other was having trouble sleeping as well as himself.

With another sigh, he tipped the bottle of Vodka to pour himself yet another glass, only to leave this one standing.

Slowly, he ran his finger around the rim of the cup, listening to the soft, low whistle it produced. He reached into his back pocket, producing the square photograph that was plaguing his thoughts. On one hand, he was happy. He might even go as far as saying he was excited. He had just been told that he would be a father after decades of watching his friends find spouses and have children of their own, himself always being the one left behind. He watched generation after generation of children be born, watched them grow old, and watched them die, yet was never able to contribute his own off-spring to the world. Questions kin to those of a soon-to-be father ran through his mind even without his permission. What would it look like? Would it be male or female? Would it be more warlock, or shadowhunter? Who's eyes would it have?

And yet, on another hand, he was afraid of the child. He, himself, did not have the power to give a male the ability to bear a child and had never know any magic able to lift a warlock's sterility. It would have to be an outside force blessing -or cursing, he hadn't decided which was more fitting yet- his dear Alexander.

A man simply could not get pregnant without creating suspicion.

The warlock fingered the small, velvet box he held in his other hand, prying it open with his thumb to gaze upon the ring held upright inside. He had chosen it specifically with Alexander's interests in mind, fully aware that the other male did not appreciate large amounts of attention-grabbing jewelry. He hadn't wanted it to be too dull, either, though. Just enough to show Alec how much he appreciated him and everything he would give up in order to spend the rest of their time together.

With a snapping sound, he shut the lid of the box closed.

Just as he tucked the box back into his pocket, along with the ultrasound, he heard the soft patter of bare feet walking down the hallway towards the kitchen. Alexander soon appeared at the doorway, clad in baggy sweatpants the warlock had allowed him to borrow with an equally baggy black tee-shirt. He blinked a few times, letting his eyes adjust to the abrupt change in lighting, before looking at Magnus.

"I didn't feel you come to bed," he said, staring down at his feet.

The warlock shook his head, having to practically peel his eyes away from the shadowhunter's stomach. "I wasn't sleepy."

"Oh." Alec responded awkwardly, deciding the conversation was mostly over and instead went to the refrigerator, pulling out the packet of sliced ham.

Magnus watched him open the packet and bring out a slice, cringing when the shadowhunter began to eat it raw. He tried to think of something to talk about, feeling the silence heavy on his chest. But everything he thought of always lead back to Alec's pregnancy. "So why are you awake?"

Alec pointed at the ham.

Dark brows furrowed together. "You wanted ham?"

"No," responded Alexander between chews. "I was hungry."

The warlock looked at the clock. "At three in the morning?" A thought suddenly occurred to him, making his stomach turn in nervousness. Could the shadowhunter be having cravings?

As if sensing his thoughts, Alec's face turned into a low scowl. "I know what you're thinking, and you're wrong. I just happen to want something to eat."

"Why didn't you get cereal then?" questioned the warlock, thinking cereal would be a better late-night (or early morning) snack. He still didn't quite believe Alexander's claims, either.

Alec shrugged. "I wanted ham. It seemed more appetizing."

Magnus said nothing, instead watched silently as the other male put the ham back in the refrigerator and brought back out a canister of jelly.

After closing the fridge door, the shorter male retrieved a spoon from the dish rack, gathering a generous amount onto the eating utensil, turning back around to where he faced Magnus.

They stared at each other for a second, Alec still holding a spoon in his mouth. Magnus quirked one eyebrow at this, earning himself a deep scowl.

"Shut up," said the shadowhunter before turning to leave the room with his jar of bread sweetener.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I'm so sorry i couldn't resist putting something fluffy in this chapter. Poor Alec is just scared. Can you really blame him? Magnus will help him through, though._

_Reviews for a third chapter? _


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**__ This might be short due to the fact that I had to go to work everyday. And Its just been a really crappy week so I'm having trouble centering my mind on the writing._ _So it might just suck all-together. _

* * *

~Chapter three~

Magnus wasn't sure what time he went to bed. He didn't even remember going to bed. He did, however, wake up under his own covers in his own room instead of in the kitchen where he recalled being last conscience. He didn't give it much thought, though. Strange occurrences tend to stop baffling you when you hold magic powers that work wonders when you're drunk.

The warlock was aware of the warm smell of something cooking even before he opened his eyes. He didn't give that much thought either, seeing as Alexander had the habit of waking up at ungodly hours just to drink a cup of coffee, later making breakfast around the time Magnus would usually wake up.

Overall, it felt like any regular day. Until he remembered. The second the memory crossed his mind, his stomach turned in uneasiness and his throat clamped up in shock all over again, causing him to go into a coughing fit in an attempt to try and breath again. He sat up in bed to try and get fresh air sitting upright, hoping it would quench his coughs. Suddenly, he didn't appreciate the strong smell of bacon smogging the air.

"Magnus?" he heard a familiar voice call from the kitchen, followed by the sound of footsteps coming toward the bedroom. "Are you okay?"

Alec appeared at the doorway, still in his overnight sleepwear. The warlock's cat eyes made an instant path down to the shadowhunter's stomach, trying to see if it would have grown during the night. The blue-eyed male seemed to sense the distraction and nervously pulled at the hem of his shirt, stretching the baggy cloth farther down. He glanced around with unease, trying to avoid the other's gaze.

"I just came to see if you were alright," he said, thinking this had been a bad idea. He should have stayed in the kitchen.

Magnus nodded, tearing his eyes away from the other. "I'm fine." Leave it to Alec to ask others if they were alright when he was the one hosting a very large parasite. Or baby, as some would like to call it.

_Baby_. The warlock's throat clamped up once more at the thought of it. But instead of giving in to his body's nerve release, he swung back the covers and hastily stood up, only then realizing that he was still fully dressed with the same attire he had had on yesterday night.

He sniffed the air dramatically, obviously trying to break the ice. "Do I smell bacon, dear?"

Alec nodded, already turning around to head back to the kitchen. "I thought you might be hungry when you woke up," he spoke over his shoulder.

"You thought correct," responded the warlock. "I'm just going to change clothes real quick."

Twenty minutes later, the sparkly male was walking into the kitchen, clad in a whole new outfit; complete with matching makeup.

The shadowhunter turned to look at him upon entering, staring at his clothing. "Magnus, what exactly is your definition behind 'change clothes real quick'?"

"When I don't do my hair," responded the taller male, pointing half heartedly at the top of his head where his hair fell lifelessly into his face.

Alec looked like he wanted to say more about the true meaning behind the phrase, but instead settled with poking at the bacon with a fork. He divided them between two separate plates before spooning a small amount of scrambled eggs beside the slices of meat. He puckered his lips in thought while staring at his own plate before placing another two spoonfuls of eggs onto it.

Setting Magnus's plate in front of him, the shadowhunter sat across from the warlock and instantly started spooning food into his mouth.

The sparkly male could only watch as the food on the other's plate, which was noticeably more than the amount on his own, disappeared in a matter of moments. He would be lying if he said that he didn't get slightly nauseous when the raven-haired male stood up and retrieved last nights jar of grape jelly, eating it alongside his bacon. The warlock concentrated instead on his own food, avoiding having to look at the other eat the two completely unrelated foods together.

"Izzy called earlier," Alec piped up between mouthfuls of jelly, being the first to break the silence.

"Ah, yes," responded Magnus. "It seems that all of you nephilim like commencing your days at insane hours."

The shadowhunter ignored the comment. "She said that she might come over later."

They were purposely avoiding conversation about Alec's...situation, Magnus could tell. That even though it was the only thing on their minds, their mouths were forcing out things that would steer clear of the topic. It was yet too alien to simply speak of without producing awkward attempts to make it seem like this was natural. Of course, deep down in a hidden part of his heart, Magnus had come to like the fact that he might have a child, though he would never admit it. So both parties simply let the other act as if last night had never happen, hoping that the topic wouldn't have to be brought up for the time being.

So Magnus played along. "Just make sure she doesn't bring Goldilocks," he said.

"Actually," started Alec, already knowing this was going to be a problem. "Jace said he was coming, too."

The warlock stopped his spooned hand where it was held a few inches from his mouth. Slowly, he placed the spoon on his plate and breathed in a slow, patient breath. "Keep him within sight at all times. I don't want him let loose in my apartment without proper supervision. And, as a pre-warning, I'll have you know that I will not hesitate to throw him out the window if he so much as attempts to bleach my sink again."

Alec chuckled half heartedly. "Don't worry, I'll tell him not to clean anything."

"Tell him not to open his big mouth, while you're at it," said the warlock.

The shorter male shot him a glance that clearly read Be Nice. Magnus just shrugged in response.

"So why are Isabelle and Pixie coming over?"

At this, the shadowhunter ceased at shoveling food into his mouth and nervously looked around for a distraction. "Uh," he said to the refrigerator, fingers fiddling with his spoon. "She just wants to talk...with you."

Magnus looked up in surprise, eyeing the dark-haired man's nervous, jerky movements. "Why would she want to talk to me specifically?"

Alec suddenly stood up, causing the chair legs to make a scraping sound in protest as they were pushed back against the floor. He walked over to the sink and placed his empty plate in it, fingers trembling slightly. "Um, nothing important," he said, turning on the faucet.

"Then why is she coming all the way over here?" Mangus got the itching suspicion that it had something to do with the current situation at hand.

"She just...she wants to...y-you know," Alec concentrated on scrubbing his plate down, impossibly trying to take off the delicate designs decorating the outer edge of the china plates. Leave it to Magnus to have expensive decorations as simple kitchen utensils. "Just ask her when she gets here, okay?"

The warlock let out a long sigh, looking back down at his half-eaten plate. "Is this about the baby?"

There was a loud crashing noise as Alec dropped the plate he had been handling, the fine china breaking into hundreds of pieces that were sent skidding in different directions across the floor. The shadowhunter cursed loudly while the warlock stood up hastily, suddenly alarmed.

"Darling, are you alright?" he tried to reach out to help, but the other had already retrieved a dust pan from under the sink and was bent down sweeping up sections of the mess.

"I-i'm really sorry, I didn't mean to. I don't know what happened. I wasn't thinking," all his words came out nervous and shaky, as were his movements. Mangus saw a bright red stain coloring the hand that the shadowhunter held the small sweeper in.

"You're bleeding," he observed, brows furrowing together.

Alec looked at his hand, seemingly just noticing it. "It's nothing. I'm fine," he said, going back to his task at cleaning.

"Well, that may be so, but you're going to stain my floor if you keep on bleeding everywhere, Alexander." The sparkly male didn't actually care for the floor's condition. He just knew the other well enough to know that he would refuse to treat his wound unless it was a bother to someone else.

Sure enough, Alec stood from where he was crouched on the floor and stuck his hand cold-turkey under the water at the still-turned-on sink. He winced at the sudden impact on a fresh wound, but otherwise said nothing.

"Not like that," Mangus said, stepping carefully through the remaining broken pieces on the floor. He gently grabbed the other by the wrist and instead began to dab the cut with a clean napkin, applying pressure to cease the bleeding. Alexander cringed, but let him finish.

"I'm sorry I broke your plate," said Alec, staring at his aided hand.

"Darling, I should be apologizing for owning a plate that would dare harm you," responded Magnus, finally managing to stop his lover's bleeding hand. He would have never said the trigger word if he had known it would have caused such a reaction.

Alec liked his dry lips, his face now clouded over with despair. Dark brows pushed together in thought. There was a long moment of silence between them as each stared down at Alec's hand, neither sure what to say to the other. The warlock looked up from his task to watch Alexander's downturned face. He sighed, still not releasing the other's wrist as he turned to get a band-aid from the side drawer.

"I slept on it," said the shadowhunter, finally breaking the silence.

Magnus stopped looking through his multi-colored bandages for a second, surprised by the sudden words. "Slept on what, darling?"

"You know," continued Alec, a deep blush covering his face as he bit his lower lip nervously. "You told me to sleep on my final decision about..." He motioned a trembling hand to his lower stomach. "That."

The sparkly male tried to act as if none of this was phasing him. Like he encountered this sort of subject every day. He off-handedly cleared his throat and continued his search for the perfect band-aid. "And what's your final decision?" He could hear his heartbeat out of time, racing with the loud pulse echoing in his ear. He tried to tell himself that he didn't care what Alec decided. That it was all up to the shadowhunter and he had no personal interest in the subject, but it was proving to be difficult task, though. How could he not have an interest in the matter?

"That I...I guess.." Alec chewed on his lower lip, looking around for a distraction. Finding nothing to adverse his thoughts, he sighed heavily and squeezed his eyes shut. "I guess...I-I'm going to keep it."

Magnus wasn't even sure if the feeling that he felt wash over him was relief or dread. He swallowed saliva to quench his dry throat. Finally, he found the band-aid he was looking for; a yellow one with red Elmo's scattered across it. Gently, he peeled the paper away from it and stuck it on to Alec's cut, gazing at his work for a few moments as his boyfriend's words sunk in. When he spoke, his voice sounded lost and faraway, not at all confident like he had wanted it to. "That's good, darling."

"B-but there's something you should know," started Alec instantly, words coming out in a jumble. "I'm only keeping it for a month. At _most_ two. I just want to see if I can get comfortable with the idea and have time to figure out if I can handle what's coming. If I can't and I don't want to do it in the end, I-I'm going to go see a doctor about...abortion." The blue-eyed male sounded regretful and sad, though trying to hold a certain authority; showing that even though he was broken and scared, he was still part of the strongest race that ever lived. Magnus knew that the Lightwood family had always held their pride high, trying to show their bold side even in the face of danger.

Magnus nodded, mind in a daze. Two months. That's how long he had to decide whether or not he actually wanted the child, or if his long-lost fatherly instincts he never knew existed were the ones speaking. He would have time to distinguish the two later.

Maybe this was a good thing. Maybe they were finally being given the chance to share something that every other couple is able to have; something to bond over. Maybe this was actually what their wavering relationship needed; an object to center their affection towards each other around and a reason to try even harder to make it work.

But watching Alec's worried face drift further away, the warlock knew that that was the last thing crossing his partner's mind. Despite the unbreakable mask the young Lightwood had managed to pull on overnight, this was still an unreal and frightening situation for him. Slowly, he pulled the shadowhunter into a warm embrace, letting the other lean on him for support, his face burying itself in the crook of Magnus's neck.

They stayed there for a while, neither speaking and simply staying in each other's presence. Magnus wasn't sure when to pull back, so instead let the other decide. They were interrupted, however, by the sound of the door buzzer sounding loudly through the apartment, startling both males and even Chairman Meow, who had been lying low under a table in the living room.

The cat sprinted out of the room, hissing lowly, and instead going to find comfort in his owner, hiding behind the warlock's feet. Magnus chuckled, untangling himself from Alexander and reaching down to pick up the small ball of fluff.

"I take it that's your siblings now," said the sparkly male, stroking the cat in his hands in an attempt to stop its white fur from standing on end in fright.

Alec shrugged. "I think so."

Instead of responding, the cat-eyed male walked to the door and pressed on the intercom. "The door's open. Just barge in like you usually do"

A few seconds late, the sound of footsteps climbing the stairs could be heard. Magnus didn't even have to open the apartment door, for it was instantly swung open with a loud bang, letting in a loud, over-cheerful Isabelle with various bags in her hands. She was shortly followed by what seemed to be a deflated version of Jace. Magnus had never seen the golden-haired boy look awkward in all the time he had known him, always holding his confident arrogance even in embarrassing situations. But there he was, standing at the doorway looking like he desired nothing more than to be somewhere else. The warlock would gladly grant his wish.

"Magnus!" cried Isabelle, her smile almost reaching up to meet both ears. "Long time, no see, right?" She laughed at her own phrase, maybe a little too loudly. The tall male could tell that she was forcing herself to be cheerful, putting on a happy clown's mask to hide her true feelings. But he could see it in her brown eyes, the pure hate she was shooting his way.

The female shadowhunter pointed at the bags in her hands. "I brought some goodies over for Alec. Where is he?"

"I'm right here," piped in the dark-haired shadowhunter, having just come out of the kitchen. He gave his sister a small smile before an expression of shock crossed his face as he saw her charge towards him, her arms open wide and ready to hug her brother. Magnus couldn't help but notice the way Alexander crossed his arms protectively over his lower stomach before the girl crashed into him.

"Hey, Alec!"she said, placing a kiss on her brothers cheek that caused him to cringe, possibly not used to his sister making such kind gestures to him. "Look, I bought you some Oreos on my way here! Oh, and I remembered how much you love those brownies from that shop downtown and I got you some of those, too. And here; I brought you some boxes of candy drops like the ones we ate when we were younger!" One by one, she pulled out the comfort food from the bags she carried, placing each one in her older siblings stunned arms.

"Uh, thank you.." said Alec, staring down at the confections with suspicion.

Isabelle smiled her most dazzling smile, reaching up to place yet another kiss on her brother's cheek. She then turned back around and practically skipped over to Magnus, taking him by the hand and pulling him towards the door. "Okay, so me and Magnus here are going to have a quick little chat, Alright?" she said, patting the warlock's arm.

Alec looked worried. "Umm, Iz, why don't you two just talk...in here?" He wasn't sure if he trusted his sister with his boyfriend when she was upset. People died when Isabelle was upset. Literally.

Iz laughed, still dragging her brother's boyfriend towards the door. "No, no, you just stay in here and eat your food, Alec. It'll be real quick. Here," she said, pushing a surprised Jace, who had still been standing at the doorway, into the apartment. "Keep him company, Jace."

"Uh, okay," was all the blonde male said.

"Can I take Chairman?" asked the sparkly male, nodding down at the cat cradled in his arms. He felt like he would need the moral support.

"No," responded Isabelle flatly, grabbing the feline and handing it to Jace. "Jace can take care of your hamster for a few minutes."

He was about to say how his precious cat was most certainly not part of any rat species, and how he most certainly would not allow the blond-haired-wonder to even touch it, but the woman dragging him elbowed him hard to get him to shut up. She elbowed the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Right in the rib cage.

"Iz, please, don't do anything," said Alec, watching Magnus's almost frightened face as he was dragged out of his own apartment, hand against his ribs almost painfully.

The raven-haired female laughed loudly, starting to close the door slowly as she spoke. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything. Me and your little boyfriend here are just going to have a heart to heart to, you know..." She shut the door at that point, blocking herself and Magnus from Alec's view. She turned to stared at the warlock menacingly, eyes narrowed. "...clear some stuff out."

She crossed her arms over her ample chest, letting go of her little charade and not caring in the least about the height difference between them. Her mouth was set into a thin, straight line. Anger was practically radiating off of her, leaking out of every pore in her body.

"You hurt my brother," she stated in a slow, dangerous note, taking a step closer towards the male.

Magnus also crossed his arms, trying to keep his face straight. "I did no such thing," he said.

"Oh, but you did," continued Isabelle, the smile she presented one of pure venom. "I'm sure Alec's told you what's going on by now. And it's all _your_ fault." She jabbed one of her pointer fingers into the center of his chest.

"I beg to differ," replied the warlock cooly. "I did nothing that would harm Alexander in any way."

The young female scowled. "Except maybe get him _pregnant_!" she said, the volume of her voice rising in anger at the end.

The sparkly male was at lost of words for a moment, not quite liking the way she had worded that. Finally, he regained his composure. "If a child was the result of certain actions Alexander and myself were involved in together, let me be the first to say that I will never be found guilty of forcing Alexander into any sexual interactions."

"No, but you_ seduced_ him!" replied Izzy, elegant dark brows knitting together in agitation. "But you see, Magnus; that's not the point. The point is that I hadn't seen my brother shed a single tear for _years,_ even when he was physically injured. And yesterday when he found out, I saw Alec break down for the first time in a long time. And it was because of _you._"

Magnus was about to interject something cocky in response when the female Lightwood held up her hand to stop him.

"Magnus, Alec wasn't crying because he was pregnant. I mean, yea, of course he was scared. He was _terrified_, actually. I've never seen him look so frightened in all our years of being shadowhunters. But then he started crying because he said that you were going to hate him for somehow managing to get pregnant. That you were going to tell him to leave his key on the table and leave all over again because he was so convinced that you didn't want a responsibility like that."

Magnus felt his mouth hang open slightly in disbelief. "That is not true. I wouldn't do such a thing."

"Well, you did it once. Who's to say you wouldn't do it again?"

The warlock's jaw tightened at being reminded of their breakup almost two years ago.

Isabelle sighed, running a hand through her long, dark hair. "Magnus, look. I just don't want you to hurt Alec. He's already going through so much and if you're just planning on letting him down in the end when you decide you don't want the kid, I'm warning you now that I promise you a horrible and painful death."

The woman wasn't kidding when she had warned the sparkly male when he had started dating her brother.

Magnus thought for a second, silently staring down at the floor. Slowly, he reached into his pocket and took out the small velvet box from last night, having transferred it from his other outfit when changing this morning. He ran his thumb over the edge, tracing the line running along the middle where it would open.

He could hear Isabelle's breath hitch. "What's that?" she asked, even though he knew she already knew.

He sighed, opening the small box. The diamond twinkled up at him with the lights overhead, mocking him for his failure. "I proposed to him last night," he finally said slowly, still staring at the ring.

There was a silence as the female shadowhunter drank up what he had said. Finally, she responded, "What did he say?"

"That I wouldn't want to marry him when I found out what was going on."

Slowly, Isabelle reached out and held her hand palm-up in front of Magnus, a gesture to tell him she wanted to see the ring. The warlock placed the box holding the piece of jewelry in her hand, watching as she brought it closer to inspected it.

A smile slowly creeped onto her face.

"Magnus!" she suddenly cried, causing the warlock to jump at the sudden noise. "Mangus, Mangus, Mangus, this is _so_ great!" She was practically jumping in place as she grinned down at the ring in hand, eye sparkling with excitement.

She laughed, pulling the warlock into a hug, who instantly became stiff when touched. Pulling back, she closed the box and practically shoved it at the tall male. "This is so great, Magnus, do you know how long I've been having to listen to Alec talk about this? He was always going on about how he thought you were almost going to propose this day or that day and he never_ shut up_ about it!"

She started to push him towards the apartment door, still grinning and jumping ever so leprechaun-like. "This is all going to fix itself right up if you propose, Mags! Now get in there and just-"

"Wait," said Magnus, rooting his feet to one spot as to not allow her to push him further. "I've already told you, Isabelle, I already proposed and he said he wasn't going to marry me."

The dark-haired female rolled her eyes. "He said you weren't going to want to marry him. There's a difference," she said matter-of-factly, as if this was the most obvious thing. "Magnus, he was scared yesterday. Everything was just happening to quickly and he didn't know what to do with you proposing ontop of everything else. Just do it again once you've reassured him that you're okay with the whole package. The _whole_ package."

Magnus looked down silently at his hand, looking at the small box. Was he okay with the 'whole package'? He didn't know. He did, however, know that Alexander was the best thing that had ever happened to him. That he was willing to accept a child if that was what Alec wanted, if it meant getting to spend the rest of eternity with him.

The warlock sighed. "Okay. Fine. I'll do it." he stopped Isabelle mid-squeal, telling her to shut up before the subject of their conversation came out to investigate what was occurring. "But don't you say a word, Isabelle. Don't rush things and just let me do it my way, you got it?"

The shadowhunter let out a huff, crossing her arms. "Fine. But hurry it up or I'm just going to blurt it out to Alec."

_Nephilims. Always so impatient_, thought Magnus bitterly, pocketing the ring as he turned to grasp the door knob and push the door open.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I am so sorry, I just HAVE to stop it there. My brain is literally pounding inside my skull from staring at a computer monitor for so long. My classes started already and I'm taking Western Civilization to get college credit and GOSH am I stressed. I need some morphine. _  
_I don't know why I always end up listening to Nightcore everytime I write. Does anyone else like Nightcore? No? Am I the only wierdo here? okay._  
_Not gonna edit this one, too tiiiirrreeeddddd.  
BTW the reason Jace is so awkward is because Izzy told him about ALec's pregnancy. I thought he would get wierded out about it in real life, but i'll explain better next chap._

_I'm thinking about skipping the whole marriage proposal part and just getting to right afterwards. Or do some of yall actually want to see that happen? If so, tell me in a review or I might skip it!_


End file.
